


All wonderful

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Bruce is having a panic attack and Tony talks him to sense.





	All wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this with the help of my friend @writing-after-midnight I can’t believe all this started with a bad pun ;)

Tony entered Bruce’s room to find him packing, he is not surprise after how their last battle went but that doesn’t mean he is going to aloud this go any further. Bruce picks up his belongings but stops when he sees Tony.

-What are you doing here? And how did you enter? 

-Super Smart computer that controls the house created by me rings a bell? I can go anywhere. And to answer your first question, I’m here to stop you from making a huge mistake.

-No, Tony, the huge mistake was letting me in. It was fun for a while but today was the proof that I cannot be around people, even super people

-C’mon Bruce, don’t be like that, you cannot give up for a few broken bones.

-Yes, yes I can. Watch me.

Bruce tries to move but Tony wraps him in a bear hug and forces him to sit on the bed. Once they are sit down Tony wraps also his legs around him so now is more like a Koala bear hug. Bruce shakes and struggles but Tony keeps him tight. Finally he gives up and stares to the floor.

-You need to let me go –he says

-Nope –is the dreary answer of Tony

-Please –Bruce lowered his tone –Please

Bruce is sobbing and tries not to cry. Tony leaves caresses kisses all around his face and his neck.

-Shhhh is okay doc, everything is going to be okay. –He tries to reassure him. Bruce returns the hug but shocks his head.

-No, it’s not. I cannot be around people. I have to go

-And where will you go?

-I don’t know, I haven’t thought yet. I guess I would figure out on the way.

-Oh no, no, no. If we are run away we need a plan; a good plan.

-What do you mean by we? You need to stay here.

-Uh-uh –Tony keeps kissing him –I’m not need here, I’m only need with you.

-Tony –Bruce starts but he is interrupted

-No, don’t even dream about it. I’m going to kidnap you and then we are going to ran away.

-You are going to kidnap me? –Bruce sneered 

-Yeah –Tony was confident as usual –mostly to do the cooking. You know I already have busted three microwaves, two toaster ovens, melted five cooking utensils and almost killed myself with the gas stove twice.

-And basically poisoned people on multiple occasions –finish Bruce for him

-And basically poisoned people on multiple occasions. –Tony repeats - So, you see? In order to survive I need you and your amazing skills near

-Fine mister kidnapper, and where would you take me to?

-I don’t know, I always have dreamed of living on a nice Victorian house with a big backyard

-And how we get food?

-We could order it to Amazon 

-I like to pick my own food; most people don’t see the difference between a salad pepper and a cooking pepper

-We could also plant our own garden 

-That doesn’t sound bad; we could have tomatoes and zucchinis

-Aw hell yeah, that sounds amazing!

Tony smiles and Bruce smiles too. 

-It would also be a good idea to have chickens so we can have eggs –Bruce mentions

-Aw I love chickens! Can we get a sheep?

-I don't know; sheep usually don't smell good. When their wool gets wet is a nightmare

Tony makes puppy eyes and Bruce laughs.

-If you want the sheep so bad we will figure out something.

Tony is excited and hugs his boyfriend ever harder.

-We also need pigs so they can eat all the evidence. –He comments

-What? What are you talking about Tony?

-Just in case some undesirable people decides to appear. Pigs work better than acid; and are much less suspicious.

-Who are you bringing to our house?

-Nobody, I swear! It’s just an emergency plan, just in case somebody appears and upset you. Nobody is allowed to hurt you; you only deserve love, love and love.

Bruce shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

-So now we have one problem to solve. We need to figure out where to put all of that. Because I'm guessing we will need a big house and an even bigger backyard

-Let's find a cool abandoned Victorian mansion! –Insist Tony

-Maybe first we should choose the country. Just in case we cannot find the house

-Any preferences?

Bruce meditates for a moment.

-I've always liked Iceland.... 

-Not bad. –Tony nodded -I think we could blend easily with the townsfolk.

-Also, those black sand beaches are pretty epic

-I always wanted to visit them

-Me too! It's just so beautiful there! 

Bruce is smiling again and Tony feels his heart melting.

-Ok. Let's find some cheap place in Iceland! But also big, with a beautiful garden and spare space for the chickens and the sheep. –Tony excitement is growing 

-And the horses, we also must have horses

-Aw I fucking love horses. Ok, we will have a garden with lot of zucchinis and then chicken, horses and a sheep.

-Plus the two of us. –Bruce must remind him

-Plus the two of us.

-Sounds like heaven

They remain quiet for a moment. Now that Tony is sure Bruce is not going to run away the next minute he lets them fall into the bed. Bruce starts moving uncomfortable and ducks his head in Tony’s shoulder. The elder man pets his head.

-What? –Tony asks

-I'm thinking… that maybe, just maybe, instead of a Victorian house we could live on a hobbit house, it’s cozier you know? And Iceland is very cold. –his tone is very shy but it obvious he loves the idea

-Oh my goodness, yes! Hobbit holes are the homiest homes to ever home!

Tony sudden burst scares Bruce a little but then he relaxes again.

-So we are going to live in a gigantic hobbit home with a big farm and an ever bigger basement for science projects? –Asks Tony -This sounds like an excellent plan that under no circumstances could ever go wrong.

-Still we need a backup plan. There always MUST be a backup plan. –Bruce loved back up plans

-Right, right, um..... New Zealand? The hobbit hole would fit right in.

-In India there are tons of unexplored caves. We could make something there

-A house in a cave? Sounds awesome

Bruce laughed good-humored and Tony was able to finally relax. Their small chat has work and now looks live nobody is going to live any time soon. He spoon Bruce trying to bring him as close as he can and Bruce kiss hinds hands.

-Thank you –He says –For always being there for me.

-You are very welcome.

-Can we-? Can you talk about the house a little more? To help me sleep

-Sure –

Tony lowers his voice to almost a whisper and keeps talking and talking, about the chicken, the horses, the goat (now that they have sheep he also wants a goat); their organic garden with all kind of different vegetables and how they will build robots to take care of everything. He also talks about their hobbit-house with rounded doors and rounded windows; he talks about the open concept floor he wants but with a separate kitchen so the house doesn’t smell like food 24/7. He keeps going and going with every single detail he can think of until he is one hundred percent sure Bruce is asleep and there aren’t nightmares coming after him. And we he is sure, he falls asleep too.


End file.
